paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
White Trainers: ChronosxKinkajou Pups
After so many dates, as Chronos and Kinkajou continued to grow up, Chronos courageously asked Kinkajou to become her husband, and their dream came true as they became married. Later on, as they became adults, they welcome two pups into the world. Colonel and Whiteberry. These second generation and white-looking pups are belong to Xavierthespecialvet and Animalpup. Appearance Colonel Colonel is the first born of the two pups. Colonel is almost a spitting image like his father. Although, he was born with heterochromia, meaning that he had a left cyan blue eye and a right purple eye. He wore his dad's old red collar when his dad was young, and now, it fits perfectly for Colonel. Whiteberry Whiteberry is younger one out of the two. She is pure white like her parents and older brother. She picks up her mother's purple eyes but they are a bit cyan blue near the pupils. She wears her mother's old rainbow collar and bow. Personality Colonel He inherited his father's agile side, and also caring for his younger sister. He may be also a bit hardheaded But once when someone harms him or his sister, he will look grim and full of anger. On the other side, he's very cheerful, sometimes bubbly, and maybe a little too protective to his sister. Whiteberry She inherited her mother's shy personality. She rarely talks unless she is with her family and very sensitive. She is known to stick close to parents or her brother when with others she doesn't know that well or in public. Although Whiteberry loves to take trips with her family and spend time with them. Family * Chronos - Father * Kinkajou - Mother Working on it... Trivia Random/ Fun Facts * Colonel looks up to his dad as he wanted to be a firepup. After Chronos has been fully trained, he took his son as his trainee. * Colonel's name is pronounced "Kyo-nel". * It is slightly unfair to Colonel that Whiteberry is faster at running than him. * Both of them loved horseback riding as much as their parents. They eventually always went the barn with them and had riding with twin foals who are also Marky and Waterloo's children, and they are also both boys. **They are named Waver and Mars. Eventually, Colonel picked Mars as his trusted partner and as for Whiteberry, she picked Waver, and both of them loved to race, even with their parents. * Colonel can't even catch up to his mother when they tried to race with their horses, even his father can't as well. * Whiteberry loves working on her mother's farm. She eventually works on it when she's grows up. * Kinkajou's best friend, Kanga puppysits Colonel and Whiteberry when both Kinkajou and Chronos are working. Colonel looks up to his dad Colonel is like his father. He inherited his father's agile personality, sometimes being overprotective like his dad, and almost being a spitting image as well. Colonel even wanted to be like his father; a firepup, and a firedog as he grew older in the later days. As of now, Colonel was his dad's trainee, taking lessons, tips and importance of saving lives and also to improve his stamina and so on. Colonel really is like Dad. Working on it... Story List By Us: *Little Pure Miracles By Others: Gallery Category:Second generation Category:Second gen Category:Shared Pups Category:Anthro Category:Feral Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Future gen Category:Males Category:Females Category:Xavierthespecialvet's Character Category:Animalpup's Character Category:Puppies Category:Fanon